


Cherno Alpha Smuttings

by alieasheart



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alieasheart/pseuds/alieasheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thewoofles needed some Kaidanovsky smut, this is my meager offering. I tried to stay true to what little we know about them and the amazing fanon the Cherno Alpha shippers have come up with. <3 People should totally write more Cherno smut btw >:3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunny Beaches and Sandy Clothes

Blinding light, damp clothes, sand….everywhere. Sasha blinked, using her hands to shade the sun as she woke up on a random beach. “Aleksis!” she said the moment she remembered herself. Were they still in the drift? she thought hazily. No, no, she was alone. “Aleksis!” she called out pitifully.

Head thrashing around she saw the hulking mass down the sea shore, a couple hundred feet, but she knew it was him. She didn’t remember standing up, didn’t remember running, but now she was looking down at his face, heart stopping, was he?

His lips were a little blue, but was it bruising or a lack of air? She struggled to roll him from his side to his back, to get a better look. His eyelids fluttered and she let out a whoosh of relief. She kissed him hard, desperately trying to prove they were alive, they were both alive.

Large hands appeared on her back squeezing her tightly. “You better be Sasha” he teased, “or you will be dead woman” never doubting for a moment it was his perfect wife’s tiny form atop him in the sand.

She kneed him for the joke, but kept kissing him, needing him more than air. “We lost Cherno” he reminded softly when she finally took a breath. Sasha scoffed “we know where he is, he is not lost.” Aleksis laughed and left it at that.  
He was the first to turn their warm happy embrace into a more lurid one. Fingers ghosting her ribcage, inching to her breasts. “Mishka” she laughed, pretending not to notice his eager fingers. “Are you not injured?” she asked concerned. “One does not ask such things of the bear when he is hunting” he growled lightly. “Nor a wolf, but still, husband, I will not hurt you more” she protested. “Lovemaking would never hurt me” he laughed, finally adding “nothing serious, just scrapes and bruises.”

Sasha raised her eyebrows looking him over seriously before letting her own hand get to mischief. Aleksis groaned when her hand found his cock beneath his sopping clothes. “You’ll catch a chill” she warned before unfastening his trousers and trying to slide down the fabric. Her husband grinned and lifted his hips, helping her strip him before eagerly reaching for her wet garments, being sure to carefully lie then on the sand so they could retain a little gritlessness.

Bruises, scrapes, and a few burns littered their bodies, but Aleksis had told the truth, nothing seemingly serious had befallen them, Cherno had protected them as always.

Naked and unashamed they lay together a moment before Aleksis’ throbbing prick begged for attention. Sasha mounted him with more practiced ease then fighting Kaiju, making love the only thing they did more than train.

Aleksis bit his lip, straining hard not to thrust into her before she was ready. He’d come such a long way from the timid lover he’d been, terrified of breaking her with his overstrong movements. She’d guided him gently, never rushing him, he set the pace. Once he’d had a taste making love to Sasha though, it had been a brisk one.

He was in awe of her, had always been in awe of her, so strong and sweet. The other men in their class had been afraid to spar with her, thinking her weak, how wrong they had been!

He volunteered to be her partner, and she took him down and then proceeded to beat every other person in the class, but it was only Aleksis she respected. He’d been the only one to see past her breasts and the taunts of “little ballerina” to the fierce wolf she was.

Bliss, sweet bliss, when she canted her hips and started moving on him. “Sasha” he murmured, reaching for her supple breasts so lovely in the warm sunlight. “Yes husband?” she teased, as if she wasn’t on top of him, thick cock deep inside. “You look so lovely in the sun” he explained, kneading her breasts lightly before pinching the darker brown nipples. “You look very handsome on your back, moaning out to me” she retorted. He didn’t mind her teasing, just happy to have her back with him again.

She was always a little bossy in bed, even after he’d grown familiar with the game. He liked her this way, he knew she was happy. Sasha tilted her head back, hands on his hairy muscled chest moving her hips in precise motions designed to rile him up, but allow her pleasure first.

As always the first release was slow, each motion of her body precise, each breath measured. She came breathing out his name, completely content, angry bruises not diminishing her beauty.

"Oooh Mishka" she added, little bear, their secret joke. Aleksis grinned broadly up at her, now haloed by sunlight. "Sasha Sasha, my ballerina, my volchitsa" he retorted, calling her a wolf in the native tongue. It was a little odd that they defaulted to English, even when alone, but they both had decided long ago they needed to remember the others when they spoke, so many crew members and technicians that labored over Cherno, it was rude to leave them out of the loop, although in times of great stress they did tend to let it slip.

His hands found themselves on her hips holding tightly as she sped up on him. “Mmmm” he started a thought, but lost it, too distracted with her. A smile, a wink, a bouncing breast, she deserved all his attention after all. Leaning down she captured him in a desperate kiss once again.

She whispered his name against his lips again and pulled a hand down to toy with her nub, always direct his Sasha. Although his fingers were large, they were quite nimble. “Come for me Sasha” he directed her gently, not even an order, merely a suggestion. She snickered and jerked her hips, squeezing tightly to urge his own coming.

His eyes closed and he muttered a Russian curse, his wife did not like even a hint of being told what to do. In the end though she followed him, laughing his name as she came, the sight of his face in such pleasure the final push she needed.

Once she’d stilled he pulled her down, roughly like she liked, and kissed her until the tittering of three voices stopped him. “Silence!” he bellowed and he renewed kissing his beautiful perfect wife, alive and well. Even if they hadn’t escaped Cherno’s armor, he liked to think if they died in the drift, it would be just like this, together forever. Fin


	2. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted: Hardcore really rough fighty sex?

Neither of the Russians said a word to each other the whole walk back to their dorm room. They were both seething and had no interest in discussing it in public. Once the door lock clicked all hell broke loose.  
“How could you Mishka?” Sasha spat first, cutting of Aleksis’ own angry rant. “How could you?” he demanded towering over her in the doorway. She scoffed and pushed him backward with a finger on his sternum, starting to peel off her jacket in the process. He mirrored her actions, still angry and red in the face. As they undressed, each piece of clothing fell in unison, identical except in size, russian curses streaming as they fell into their daily ritual.

In just their black and grey tanks and underwear they faced off. On a normal day this was the point they would embrace, Sasha pulled up on her toes to kiss him deeply. Today they were both so angry they just stared at one another. Sasha’s face twitched, her temper winning, much to the surprise of any who assumed the hulking Aleksis had a shorter fuse.

“Without telling you sign up for some crazy experiment with that madmen? You could of died!” she accused. “You were going to do the same” he spit back. “Bah” she brushes him off. “It was not so dangerous for me” she continued. “Why not?” He demanded taking another step toward her. Sasha met his approach with a step of her own. “I could deal with it, I am a smart one Mishka” she offered.

“And I am not?” he questioned. “My scores are better” she answered nonchalantly, folding her arms. Aleksis laughed and picked her up by the waist. “Ten points, but I beat you on the physical!” he reminded. Sasha wrapped her legs around his waist and crushed them around him tightly, knocking his breath from him. “I let you win, I wanted to get in your pants” she taunted.

He kissed her then, hard, all teeth and no sweetness, but she liked it. It wasn’t often she saw this side of him after all. “I am a bear, you say, now I am weaker than a wolf?” he breathed into her face, beard brushing her lips as they talked. “Not weaker, just less agile” she laughed, raking her nails under his tank top, red lines surely appearing instantly. 

Teeth came down on Sasha’s chin, nibbling up her jawline to her ear. “Strength is important” he teased, pulling her away from his waist and lifting her up in the air so he could kiss her black and grey panties lightly. “I’m still angry with you” she reminded with a nip to his earlobe, panties coming down as he lowered her. “For beating you to it?” he reminded. “ 

With a mirthful grin he once again lifted her up, sinking his bearded face into her folds six feet in the air. Sasha laughed, tugging his hair as he laved her, “don’t think this makes it better!” “This is for me, not you” he informed her. Scoffing she pulled off her tank top and bra, tossing them on the floor beside them. 

Sasha wrapped her legs around his head, one hand on the ceiling to keep herself from shifting in his grip. Aleksis wasn’t particularly shy with his lovemaking, but he was always the most forward with his head between her legs. Most days he went slow and gentle, but his anger showed in every movement, every lick was tinged with teeth. 

Growling Sasha tightened her thighs around his head, her own protest while she balanced in his grip. “Deeper Mishka” she teased yanking roughly on his blonde hair. “Insufferable volchitsa” she swore she heard him say, but he did as she asked. Once she grunted his name and held her breath he knew she was close to release.  
While she came bucking, she nearly broke his nose, taking no care to aim her hips. Once she’d dropped her grip on his hair he let her fall to his waist, catching her again and shoving her against he wall hard. “Now it’s time” he forewarned sharply. “Yes, Mishka, don’t hold back” she laughed. 

Taking her bait he freed his cock one handed and slid her down onto it. Sasha bared her teeth and hissed as he stretched her slowly. Her typical Aleksis would of taken care to use his fingers first, but not today. This fight was silly after all, they both realized as he let her body adjust, him not wanting to actually hurt her. They both volunteered for a crazy experiment to spare the other pain, they were fighting over who loved the other enough to risk death for salvation more. 

Once he felt comfortable moving his hips, he pressed her tightly against the wall. They both looked at each other a moment, the make up sex could happen after, for now they worth both to amped up to stop now. Aleksis’ nails dug into her shoulders and he thrust into her deeply. Sasha cried out half in pleasure, half in pain, letting her fingers leave their own marks on him. 

"Troublesome woman" he grunted as she bit down on his ear again, not wanting to admit how much he liked the rough and tumble once in a while. Sasha was always the one to push the envelope, always taking the lead, controlling the situation. This however was rougher than her typical comfort zone. She tended to prefer nibbles to bites and pushes to shoves. Right now though, the battle between them seemed perfect. 

With Sasha’s legs securely around his waist he raised his hands to her face, holding her hard against him so he could kiss her hard. He backed them slowly the few feet to their bed, the small dorm room not taking long to traverse. He tossed her on the bed and after shedding the remains of his clothing joined her. Biting kisses and scratches were followed by a wrestling match for the top. 

Sasha won, as always, using her smaller frame and flexibility against Aleksis’ bigger less mobile one. She’d twisted his arm behind him, biting his shoulder until he cried out in Russian that he gave up, taking his place beneath her for the remainder. Sasha happily sunk back on him the need to punish him fading with her win.  
Aleksis’ sighed happily as she enveloped his manhood, so happy to take his role back his own anger gone. Sasha started moving with her own rhythm, hard and fast, but with a certain grace. “Beautiful wolf” he muttered as he watched her work, eyes close, hands on his chest.

He brought a hand to her nub, rubbing in gentle circles as he had learned she liked. The soft whimpers they produced making it worth any discomfort the odd angle caused. He was most happy to see the flutter of her eyelids as she found pleasure again, the gentle bounce of her breasts a welcome sight. So welcome in fact his own body tightened then released.

Making no move to dismount him, Sasha looked down at her husband silently. A large hand settled on her cheek gently "You know I would rather die than see you harmed" he said seriously. "Same as me" she laughed before leaning down and kissing him again. "Make up sex?" she asked. "Yes, it seems appropriate” he nodded, grabbing her hips and flipping them around so she was on the bottom, laughing “My turn for top.” Fin


	3. Pegging drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of ask box smuttings I did as a "pegging anon"

"I was afraid..." Aleksis muttered into his chest when Sasha asked him about being penetrated. "Why hide a thing that would give you pleasure?" she'd said when he'd flustered and turned away. In the drift, there truly were no secrets, not forever. Sasha had stumbled upon a dream or perhaps a piece of a memory. Aleksis face down in a bed, moaning as something, a toy? a person? sunk into him. "Mishka" she said seriously. "I will do this, I'd do anything for you,"with a huge grin on her face.

//

The best part of fucking Aleksis was the moment before the strap on breached him. When all six odd feet of him tensed, huge hands on his ass cheeks spreading them wide. That sound he made, desperate for contact, but tinged with the slightest apprehension from the burn. Sasha relished it so much Aleksis often had to clear his throat to bring her back into the moment. "Volchitsa" he'd murmur "how long will you make me wait?" "Maybe I wish of you to beg" she laughed in response. "Beg for it? Okay"

//

When they had found the perfect toy for their intended play even little Mako noticed the happy grin on Aleksis face. When she asked he chuckled and said "I'm sure you will understand when you are older little one." Mako scratched her head confused as he darted away. The next morning he'd missed breakfast, but it seemed Sasha brought two helpings to their room. When Mako went to check on him he was reading peacefully in his bed, hard house pounding through his headphones, smile as big as Russia.

//

The hardest part about fucking Aleksis was their height difference. Even on his knees bent over he was a hulking mass. The first time they had attempted sex with the strap on the first hour was purely figuring out the angle. He tried to spread his legs as wide ass possible, but it still wasn't enough. Finally an idea struck Sasha. "Mishka, on your back!" she giggled excitedly. "Like a woman?" he questioned. "And? Is like a woman shameful?" she accused. "Never" he agreed flipping over eagerly.

//

Everyone knew that Sasha was the boss, everyone that knew her at least. Strangers may have thought that hulking giant would dominate his lady in the wee hours of the night. Not a single one would of imagined the blonde bearded fellow on all fours begging Sasha for more. Not to say that his friends knew exactly how their bed play went, but enough to know she got what she wanted. And right now she wanted his cries to echo in the halls. She fucked him deep and fast, causing Russian curses to ring.

//

Some days Sasha wondered if Aleksis was ashamed at all about their arrangement with their toys. It wasn't as if it was the only way they made love, but it was enough. "Mishka" she asked him bluntly, preferring that to dealing with it mid fight with a kaiju. "Yes, Sasha?" he responded looking up from his book. "Would you be ashamed if people knew...what I did to you?" she asked seriously. "I'd say, if they were lucky enough to make love to you, they'd beg for the chance to taste every flavor."

//

Fucking Aleksis from behind was fun, so much fun to Sasha, but some days, when things were wrong and friends were missing, she needed more. She'd flip him over when he offered that glorious ass to her and make love to him face to face. He was convinced she would complain about the sticky mess that inventively pooled between them, but she never did. Gracefully she would dismount and lean down to lick up every last drop of him of his belly. Then of course she would motion to her own and grin.

//  
When they first started Sasha had used pretty much what should you could find that they both agreed was safe to penetrate him. After much saving and a secret trip in town she walked beaming into the room one day. It had an hip strap, different size phalluses to swap out, and it was made to give the wearer pleasure. They started slow, with the 4" piece to get him used to the motion, but with his massive size he felt a little silly and rushed her to the 5". He was too embarrassed to mention it was too soon, he was a good 7.5" and much himself, how could he complain? She had never once bemoaned his prick when he worked it in any of her lovely holes. So he bore the discomfort, but never rushed her to go bigger again.


	4. Dommy Sasha drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of ask box smuttings I did as a "Dommy Sasha anon"

"Mishka" Aleksis breathed throatily into the much shorter woman's ear. "I need you now" he informed, a hint of panicked fervor in his voice. Sasha laughed and flipped her long locks in his face, free if the braids her drift armor required. "And if I refuse you lyoshka?" she teased. "Then I'll beg you until you reconsider" he answered plainly. "That" she said with a smile "is what I like to hear." Grabbing him by the shirt she pulled him into the closest utility closet clothes already half off.

//

Aleksis shook his head side to side trying to loose the gag Sasha had tied around his head, half stuffed in his mouth. She didn't notice at first, too lost in her own pleasure to see the panicked look in his face. "Mishka?" she asked worriedly, pulling the cloth from his face at once. "I couldn't wait another moment" he explained awkwardly, although it was so him. "What is it?" she pressed. "I love you Sasha" he said seriously. And for the first time since he met her, she had nothing to say.

//

If Aleksis was asked to describe Sasha's kissing he would call it intense, but if one were to consult his drift consciousness, he thought of it as bitey and rough. He loved it of course, but he was at heart more gentle than she. His wolf was fierce and showed it. He was big like a bear, but gentle like a teddy. Their lovemaking left him covered in scratches and love bites. People always assumed he was the rough one, his over large hands grabbing her, shoving, pulling. How they were wrong!

//

Most days Aleksis loved being bigger than Sasha, but sometimes he wondered what it would be like to be able to kiss her without stooping down. He couldn't complain, of course he couldn't, but she saw it in the drift. "Mishka.." she teased, if you wish to kiss me more, do it. "But.." he started trying to explain. She laughed and jumped into his arms. He braced her against the wall and kissed her hard. "Now kiss me till you get sick of it" she instructed. He laughed, he intended to try and fail.

//

Sasha loved that Aleksis was so big. She didn't need a man to protect her, but the feel of him on top of her, fully protected by his bulk was something she couldn't stop reveling in. She also liked that to kiss her he had to come down to her level, letting anyone in sight of them know he was bowing to her. After the incident in the drift about his own feelings on kisses she started lifting her arms up and waiting for him to pick her up and kiss her. They both were happier with this arrangement.

//

It was a game to Sasha to push the envelope with Aleksis' comfort. Where would he not wish to make love? Cherno's control room? Many times. Most every place in which the two of them could fit they had made glorious love to one another. No, it was not their places which he was nervous, it was the public ones. Like the kitchens, like the closets in the main hall, like other pilots bedrooms, like the dining hall, even that one was a little risky for Sasha's taste, but the memory, mmmm perfect.

//  
In the early days, before they were so in tune, but after they had started spending more nights together, Sasha had once walked in on Aleksis jerking off. He had some old nudie magazine from his old life, smuggled in when he was in the academy. Stoping read handed like she'd caught him with a hand in the cookie jar he just stared up at her. "Aleksis, please don't stop on my account" she purred sliding her jacket off and pulling off her belt. Warily he began, eyes not leaving hers.

"Yes, my sweet teddy bear" she purred "am I better than a still picture from 20 years ago?" Aleksis didn't say a word, but nodded slowly, hand still moving at her order. When she was fully naked he sucked a breath in, seeing her fully lit up was a sight he'd never forget. She licked her lips and turned up her head, signaling him for finish. He came just like that, as she commanded. Sasha ran her hands through the sticky mess on his chest and brought them to her mouth smiling.

Once she'd lapped up the last drop she went to stand again, having crouched to clean him. The crumple of paper caught her attention. Reaching down she picked up the magazine and reopened it to the only page Aleksis had looked at in quite some time judging by the wear. Some thin big titted porn star type, nothing fancy, but Sasha's mouth dropped when she noticed something. The woman's face looked oddly like her own, even the hair, except for the shocking bleach blonde.

"Do you like?" she teased, laughing when his face turned red. "A blonde?" she stated "I'd never of guessed" acting like she didn't even notice the facial similarity. "How about we try being blondes? Maybe you like, maybe I like" she offered, having noticed any change in her appearance, like her new found affinity of black and grey stripes, would be mirrored by Aleksis anyway. His voice was low, but he managed to say "that would be very nice Sasha, I have sort of grown fond of the color."

Sasha laughed again and tossed the magazine down, she doubted she'd ever see it again.


End file.
